The primary mission of the Translational Research Core (TRC) is to promote high-quality diabetes translational research for members of the Einstein-Mount Sinai Diabetes Research Center (ES-DRC), through delivery of services including consultation, training and mentoring in clinical research methods that are specifically applicable to diabetes, its complications and related metabolic defects. Core services derive from the broad expertise of Core investigators, encompassing studies in clinical physiology, clinical trials involving diabetes and obesity as well as patient-centered outcomes research, thus spanning the spectrum of translational research. The unique strengths of our TRC position us to promote the continued growth of diabetes-related translational research at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (Einstein) and to expand our reach to include the expertise of diabetes investigators at the Icahn School of Medicine at Mount Sinai (Mount Sinai) and other regional partners. We provide resources for diabetes research via faculty consultation and collaborative efforts for other programs and projects. Importantly, the TRC also leverages resources of the recently renewed Einstein Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA, known as the Institute for Clinical and Translational Research, ICTR) and the Mount Sinai Institutes for Translational Sciences (Conduits). Further, the TRC also receives substantial Institutional support, which further extends our reach and capabilities. The Einstein and Mount Sinai CTSAs provide critical research infrastructure and facilitate access to other institutionally sponsored services, while the TRC in partnership with the CTSAs will focus specifically on support of the unique diabetes, obesity and metabolism research needs. We view the CTSA programs as an important partner in our efforts and have developed this Core to fill critical gaps in the resources needed to promote the broad range of diabetes clinical and translational research. The TRC therefore has the following specific aims: 1) To facilitate the development of novel diabetes-related ?T1? translational research programs based upon novel collaborations between basic scientists and `translational' researchers; 2) To provide specialized expertise in the design and implementation of diabetes ?T2-T3? research programs; and 3) To provide consultation, infrastructure and training to build capacity for diabetes community-based (?T4?) research at the local, regional and national levels.